1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for binding a shoe or boot on a cross-country ski.
2.Description of Background and Relevant Information
During the practice of cross-country skiing, skiers more and more frequently use a "skater's step" or "skater's half-step" technique. According to this technique the skier moves one of his skis, or alternates each of his skis outwardly so as to apply it against the snow along an acute angle, open towards the front, with respect to the direction of the skier's movement. As a result, at the moment of each rebound towards the front, the skier transfers the weight of his body to his ski inclined towards the outside and he leans on the edge of this ski which is then inclined with respect to the surface of the snow. During this "skater's step" the skier thus exerts on the ski, at the moment of the rebound towards the front, a force which is oriented substantially perpendicular to the support ski, so as to ensure the forward propulsion of the skier.